civilization_versusfandomcom-20200215-history
The Forerunners
"We are Forerunners, guardians of all that exists. The roots of the galaxy have grown deep under our careful tending. Where there is life, the wisdom of our countless generations has saturated the soil. Our strength is a luminous sun towards which all intelligence blossoms and the impervious shelter beneath which it has prospered." ~ Ur-Didact Summary The Forerunners are an ancient race from the Halo series, most notably the Novel series. They were "seeded" by The Precursors in the planet Ghibalb, their civilization quickly rose in technological prowess and eventually gained interstellar travel and the ability to colonize other worlds, their home world was completely destroyed after an accident with Stellar engineering, which left them with huge ambitions in mega-engineering for millennia. They started creating "Mega-structures" like their new capital Maethrillian & their "Cities" (Artificial Planets), created cures for hundreds of diseases, helped other civilizations, etc... but due to their arrogance they later started massive subjugation on planets all over the Milky Way Galaxy, horrendous experiments with other Civilization and the destruction of Stellar bodies and planets, which made The Precursors change their opinion on giving them The Mantle of Responsibility and gave It to the Humans, they in a moment of enragement decided to kill The Precursors and enter a war against the Humans, ultimately winning this war and reversing them to Neanderthals. Though thriving for millions of years and achieving extraordinary technological feats, the Forerunners eventually fell prey to the horrific parasite known as The Flood. Their efforts to contain the parasite culminated with the activation of the Halo Array, eliminating all sentient species in the galaxy. Long after their civilization's downfall, they are revered as gods by the Covenant, whom also base much of their technology from pieces of Forerunner technology. Statistics [http://civilization-versus.wikia.com/wiki/Kardashev_Tiering_System K-Tier:]' ' 4-C [http://civilization-versus.wikia.com/wiki/Cantor_Tiering_System C-Tier:] 10-B, At least 9-C to 7-B | 8-C, 9-A, 8-C to 8-B | 9-A to 6-A | High 6-A to 4-B | Varies, 5-C to 5-A, 5-B to 3-C Name: ' The Forerunners, The Forerunner Ecumene (or just "The Ecumene"), "Primoris Prognatus" ("First born" in Latin). '''Origin: ' Halo '''Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence (They advanced far faster than normal humans, achieveing Interstellar travel in their first ages.), Longevity | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2), Enhanced Senses (Promethean Knights & Soldiers can detect the presence of other people near them, able to use Thermographic Vision), Healing (Watchers can regenerate destroyed parts from any Promethean Troops), Teleportation, Berserk Mode (Promethan Knights & Soldiers can enter an enraged mode where they mostly use Teleportation to get in CQC range), Resurrection (Watchers can resurrect any Promethean troop after 10 seconds), Immunity to The Flood, Telepathy, Telekinesis | Biological Manipulation (Able to evolve the genesong of specific members of a race, can devolve an entire race. Able to create artifical life en masse for environments in their structures.), Light Manipulation (They use Hardlight as a basis for all technologies), Time Manipulation (Can make time-dilation chambers and make space-time warping technology), Life Wiping with Halo Arrays, Causality Manipulation (Their ships uses Causal Reconciliation technologies to automatically negate causal defects inherent of FTL travel), Information Manipulation (Boasts technology which is able to digitize life-forms and turn them into cybernetic constructs), Use Quantum Entanglement as a basis for supercomputers, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can manipulate Slipspace to their liking), Limited Void Manipulation (Able to create complete vacuums of space-time and manipulate them to draw out background Vacuum Energy), Reactive Evolution (Their armor can attune itself to better tank enemy attacks), Resistance to radiation, extreme temperature, high gravity environments, diseases, and the vacuum of space.), Spatial Manipulation (Could change the Axis of the entire Galaxy), Size Manipulation (Were able to "reshape" the planets at their pleasure), Information Manipulation (Can convert people into pure digital data) Attack Potency: Human level (Comparable to normal Humans), Street level to City level with Personal Forerunner Armor (Their weakest guns were stronger than the standard Real Life Human Weaponry and use Ionization Technologies, they were capable of defeating enemies that survived 30 Megaton Bombs) | Building level physically (Promethean Swords are easily capable of Ionizing Spartans), Room level with Most Weaponry (Their standard weaponry is capable of Ionizing Spartans when they have deal enough damage), Building level to City Block level with Heavy Weaponry (Weapons like the Scattershot can easily Ionize Spartans, the Incineration Canon can ionize Hunters.) | At least Room level to Continent level with vehicles and mechs (Phaetons are armed with plasma cannons and incineration cannons, Seekers and Battle Sphinxes can wipe out cities spanning worlds and level continents) | Multi-Continent level to Solar System level with Starship Weaponry and Siege Equipment (The Mantle's Aproach that isn't fully suited for Combat purposes has a Ion Canon that buckles Continent plates, their Ships were capable of triggering a Supernova with "Stellar Colapse," and Forerunner Siege Weapons are capable of destroying planets.) | Varies, Moon level to Star level (The famous Halos are the diameter of 10,000 km, they were able to build "Cities", Planet-sized structures, the Ark Installations were the size of 32 Planets, some of their structures employ complex geometric shapes that appear to operate in dimensions higher than human understanding can comprehend, and they managed to make dyson spheres 2 AU in diameter), At least Galaxy level with the Axis of Galaxies (They were capable of Manipulating all of the Milky Way Galaxy at their pleasure.) Type of Faction: Caste-based empire Era: Prehistoric times Times of Stability: Times of Turmoil: 97,495 BCE to 97,445 BCE (Turning point of Forerunner-Flood War) Date of Creation: ' Unknown, sometime before ~10,000,000 BCE '''Date of Dissolution: ' 97,455 BCE 'Population: ' Trillions to Quadrillions (Each planet had ~200,000,000,000 civilians) 'Holdings: ' At least 3,000,000 fertile worlds, thousands of megastructures, overall influence and dominance over the galaxy '''Power Source: Vacuum Energy Industrial Capacity: Extremely high. Shield Worlds such as Onyx can produce Onyx Sentinels in seconds and make swarms in the billions. Designer Seeds can build ships at a rate which overwhelms superhuman Forerunner eyesight. They can produce 10,000 km halo rings in 3 months from the Ark when not mediated Military Prowess: While usually living sedentarily due to their supremacy, the Forerunner military is massive and can mobilize when necessary. Their fleets can compose of millions of ships, each with thousands to millions of Warrior Servants which themselves can control up to millions of fighters such as Phaetons Weaknesses: If Promethean Warriors disobey their given orders they would get crushed by their own armor. Technologies 'Weapons' 'Vehicles' Ships The Mantle's Approach Gallery The Array Others NOTE: Please, try not to scale The Forerunners to the Precursors from the feat shown in the Forerunner-Precursor war, since the Precursors show no resistance and have been said to let themselves be killed. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Halo Category:Faction Names Starting with Letter F Category:Super Races Category:Advanced Category:Ancient Faction Category:Empires Category:Alien Category:Tier 4 Category:C-Tier 10 Category:C-Tier 9 Category:C-Tier 8 Category:C-Tier 7 Category:C-Tier 6 Category:C-Tier 5 Category:C-Tier 4 Category:C-Tier 3